The use of personal watercraft such as those sold under the brand names Sea-Doo™, Jet Ski™ and WaveRunner™ is a popular recreational activity. In some cases, people enjoy listening to music or other types of audio while using the personal watercraft. Accordingly, it has become more common to modify existing personal watercraft to include aftermarket on-board audio systems. These audio systems typically use conventional speaker cones to generate audio. However, a problem with conventional speaker cones is that they are susceptible to damage. Specifically, waves encountered by the personal watercraft can damage speakers by the sheer impact of the waves, or by having moisture infiltrating the speaker cone. Another problem is that installation of these aftermarket audio systems often involves cutting and drilling into the hull of the watercraft, which can adversely affect structural integrity. Similar issues impede use of audio systems on other recreational vehicles such as snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), and scooters.
In view of the above, there is a need for improved audio systems for recreational vehicles such as personal watercraft.